Induction cooking is well known in the art. Induction technology works by creating a magnetic field that passes through, e.g., magnetic cookware (iron or steel), generating heat. Such induction technology applies an oscillating current to an electromagnet to produce an oscillating magnetic field. This magnetic field passes through the magnetic cookware, which generates heat in the cookware itself instead of the surface of a cooktop unit. Recently, induction cooking ranges have been developed for use in the home. Conventional counter-top induction cooktops have been developed that use this induction technology, but often present limited or rigid sets of features. The conventional induction cooking ranges are limited in their usefulness because they are often limited in functionality.
Various countertop ovens exist, including, e.g., microwave ovens. An exemplary counter-top oven is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,217 to J. S. Moon, et al., of common assignee to the present invention, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Although, conventional counter-top ovens heat food, they often do so by more conventional microwave, or infrared heating methods. What is needed is an improved countertop cooktop that overcomes shortcomings of conventional countertop cooking devices.